This is Not my Lucky Day
by Mae
Summary: Warning: Slash fic. This is a YamaJyou fanfic. Yamato's dream day has finally come, the day when Jyou stays for one night. Unfortunately, he didn't count on his luck being THAT bad...


# grins The only YamaJyou I've finished, still have plently of them stuffed in my folder. I find it funny, at any rate. ^_^ By the way, TK is certainly the cause of Yama's bad luck. Have fun!

# This is Not my Lucky Day

By Mae

Yamato gave a happy sigh. His mom wasn't going to be home soon, and Jyou was coming for a sleepover. His smile turned wicked. Heh. He was going to have some fun.

The only problem was that TK was staying over for a week. _Oh well,_ He thought. _It doesn't matter. He'll probably be asleep by 8.30 anyway._ He put his hand over his eyes, and started to dose off. It was already late, and Jyou still hadn't come yet. Yamato frowned as he went deeper into his dream. Then…

"DING DONG!!!!!" 

The ring of the doorbell came from the hall to Yamato's room. He sat up in surprise and shock as TK ran in and said, "Niisan! Jyou is here!"

His face brightened up as he ran down the stairs, tripping on the stairs on the way. TK happily raced down too, and accidentally crashed into him.

Donk.

Donk.

Donk.

Donk.

"Itai…" The blond groaned as he finally hit bottom. Just then, TK had already let Jyou in. The bespectacled boy's eyes widened, and he rushed to Yamato to help him get up. 

"Yama-kun! Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah. I think so."

"Sorry Niisan!"

Yamato led Jyou upstairs, helping him carry his luggage. When he flung open he door, his friend looked at the room in shock. 

"I…never knew you liked rock."

"Well, now you do."

"Nice room you have. Nice big windows. And…"

"A big bed, you were about to say?"

"Yama-kun!" Jyou's hands flew to his face. Yamato grinned. _He looks so cute when he's so embarrassed._

"Come on, put down your stuff and come with me. I'll show you the basic places, let you change, and get TK to bed. Then," He smirked. "We'll…have some fun."

Jyou went redder.

After a brief tour, they made their way to TK's room. The little tyke snuggled into the bed sheets, then said, "Tell me what you're going to do when I'm asleep."

Both of the boys were bewildered. They didn't know what to do, much less know what to say.

"Erm…TK…" Yamato gulped."

Jyou smiled sheepishly, waved a hand and said, "It's…it's a secret."

"Oh, okay!" The little boy smiled. 

The two of them walked out, dumbfounded and speechless. They slowly made their way to Yamato's room, and Yamato could just feel the tension building up. When they finally got to it, he quietly closed the door.

Jyou pulled out his sleeping bag, and was starting to spread it out when the other boy grabbed his wrists. "No need to sleep on the floor," He grinned, flashing pearly-white teeth. "After all, my bed does get cold, and it's big enough."

The blue-haired boy smiled a little in return, then suddenly moved towards his bookshelf. He ran his finger down the book spines, then grasped one with delight. "I knew I saw it! I've been looking for this for so long! I have to read it!"

Jyou flopped down on the bed, pulled the covers over, lay down on his stomach and started to read.

Yamato sweatdrop

The blond lay down next to the now reading boy, and whispered, "Hey, come on Jyou, you can read that later, can't you?"

He didn't hear as he went on reading.

Yamato gave up on words and leaned closer. He ran his tongue down the rim of Jyou's ear. But the boy only turned slightly, blush, and went back to reading.

He started to stroke his thigh, but he only fidgeted and went on reading.

"Yama-kun, please! I'm reading," The other boy sighed. 

But he was determined not to give up. _He's only trying to play hard to get._ He then ruffled his hair until it was rather messy, but he still went on reading.

He slipped a hand down into Jyou's pyjama pants, but he just pushed his hand away.

He pinched him but all he did was exclaim a little 'ow!' and go on reading.

After a while, Yamato had exhausted everything he could do. He had poured cold water, he even tickled him non-stop and he still didn't put down that darn book. He swore he was never going to read that darn book again. He watched on helplessly as Jyou went through page after page.

Then suddenly, the blue-haired boy closed and put down the book. "Okay."

"You're…You're done?!"

"…No, but I guessed that you were really irritated."

"Oh yeah. You got that right."

"Now, you can do anything you want with me."

"Really? You sure? Not regretting?"

"No."

"Good." Yamato murmured as he flipped Jyou over. He bent down to kiss him, and with his free hands started to unbutton the thin pyjamas. Jyou let out a muffled sound as Yamato slid the top off his shoulders. The blond broke their kiss, and moved downwards to the blue-haired boy's chest. 

Lightning flashed across the sky, and the light through the windows illuminated their figures. After a roll of thunder, it started to rain.

Meanwhile, Yamato was busy having more fun with Jyou, then…

"NIISAN!!! JYOU!!!" A holler interrupted them. They froze. Then, a whole lot of pounding on the door followed.

Mumbles and grumbles also followed as Yamato got up and went to open the door. He looked at TK. "What's wrong, TK?"

"I'm scared!"

"WHAAAT?"

"I'm, I'm scared of lightning!"

Now even more grumbles followed. "Wait for a while, TK."

He turned back. "Jyou, get your clothes on. TK's coming over."

Both of them sighed.

TK happily buried himself in the bed sheets between both of the other boys. Jyou looked apologetically at Yamato. He smiled sheepishly, and winked. As he lay down, he tiredly thought:

_This is not my lucky day._

** **

**END**


End file.
